Happy Birthday, Yuu!
by daniele12e
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Hoje é dia 6 de junho...Aniversário do Kanda...E eu escrevi um presente para ele...KandaXAllen


www . fanfiction . net / s / 3578273 / 1 / Happy_Birthday_Yuu (tire os espaços)

Título: Happy Birthday, Yuu!(Feliz Aniversário,Yuu)!

Gênero: Romance, Humor, YAOI!

Pares: Kanda/Allen

Classificação: T

Notas(da autora): hahahahahahahha hahahhahahahahh ahah... O que eu posso dizer... Hoje é dia 6 de junho e isso significa que hoje é aniversário do Yuu-chan. :D E eu escrevi algo especial só para ele...

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo -man.

Disclaimer(da tradutora):Meu português é PÉSSIMO,então se tiver alguma coisa errada,por favor ignore e continue a ler...xDD

Eu **NÃO **escrevi essa fic,isto é uma tradução(das muito mal feitas mas é...XD),se tiver algo errado por favor ignore e continue a ço isso porque gosto,não recebo nada,portanto qualquer erro aponte EDUCADAMENTE.

O dia começou como qualquer outro para Allen Walker. Ele acordou, treinou, tomou um grande café da manhã e há pouco ia para uma área de treinamento quando ele encontrou Lavi.

-Aqui, Allen-chan!-a cabeça-vermelha chamou alegremente.

-Olá, Lavi-o menino respondeu sorrindo ao amigo dele.

-Você sabe que dia é hoje?-algo maligno refletia nos olhos de Lavi e isso dava calafrios à espinha de Allen.

-Segunda?...- ele perguntou medrosamente.

-E?-Lavi praticamente pulou do lugar onde estava.

- E...6º de junho se eu me lembro corretamente...

-**EE**?

-E...Eu não sei-Allen estava confuso e coisa não estava certa.

Lavi suspirou ruidosamente e disse:

-Eu estou muito desapontado com você ,meu querido pequenino Allen - ele colocou o dedo dele no topo do nariz do menino e foi batendo nele cada vez que pronunciava uma palavra-Hoje.É.á.Yuu-chan!

-Aniversário do Kanda?

A cabeça vermelha acenou e disse:

- Ele tem agora 20 anos...Nossa...Ele está realmente velho. Mas eu estava seguro que VOCÊ sabia!Afinal de contas...- ele começou tossindo e olhou Alen que de repente se ruborizou. Todo o mundo menos o próprio Kanda sabia que Allen estava apaixonado por ele.E ainda assim... Ele não sabia que era o aniversário de Yuu.

Ele tentou imaginar o exorcista rabugento celebrando com os amigos, presentes e bolo de aniversá logo entendeu que deveria livrar-se dessa idéia tola.

Lavi ainda estava olhando para ele como se ele estivesse esperando por algo.

-O que é, Lavi?- ele perguntou temendo a resposta.

- De fato eu tenho uma grande idéia para um presente para Yuu-chan- ele disse sorrindo como um louco.

-Oh,sérioooo?-Allen engoliu e começou a se mover para longe do garoto.

- Sim,mas eu preciso de uma pequena "ajuda " sua.-o aprendiz de bookman seguiu sua presa.

-Minha ajuda?O que quer dizer?

-Eu estou feliz por você ter perguntado-ele tirou um MARTELO GIGANTE com uma estranho selo brilhante-Não se mova por um não vai doer...Muito.

Antes que Allen pudesse fazer algo mais que deixar sair um grito curto, Lavi bateu na cabeça do pobre menino deixando-o inconsciente no chão.

-Hahahahhahahahhahha!...-Lavi riu perversamente. -Saiba o poder do meu novo "selo" especial. Agora você não poderá usar sua Inocência por outras 24 horas, doçura! Bastante para meus planos.

Com um sorriso largo no rosto arrastou Allen pela perna por vários corredores.

-Yuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaan! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-a voz de Lavi alta percorreu os corredores vazios procurando seu alvo

- Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!

Finalmente ele achou Kanda sentado no refeitório.

-Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-ele chamou feliz o outro parou por um momento para não se empalar na Mugen.O olhar penetrante de Kanda fixado em outro lugar.

-Eu falei seu idiota! Nunca me chame pelo primeiro nome!

-Deeeeemoooo...¹Yuu-chaaaan! Hoje é seu aniversário!- Lavi gritou e ignorando a ameaça de morte nos olhos do exorcista –_abraçou ele!_ Kanda Yuu estava sendo abraçado!

Todo mundo na lanchonete olhava horrorizado.E para piorar... Lavi começou a cantar!

-Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Yuu! Happy Birthday to you, Yuu!

Kanda estava de pé estupefato tão chocado até para piscar.

-Seu presente te espera no seu quarto!

Lavi bateu levemente na cabeça dele e o empurrou para fora da lanchonete o enviando em direção do quarto dele.

Quando Kanda finalmente recobrou os sentidos,a cabeça-vermelha não estava em lugar algum.

-EU VOU TE MATAR,LAVI!- ele só gritou para se sentir bem e deixar outros saberem para não tentar fazer nada como Lavi ém seria tão estúpido.

Yuu furioso foi em direção ao seu quarto pensando em que aquele idiota poderia ter feito.

-Presente...Que presente? Que droga de presente? Eu não preciso de nenhum presente!

Ele estava quase explodindo quando ouve um barulho de dentro do quarto.

Kanda suou frio e olhou à porta como se não pudesse enxergar ele não pôde e os ruídos continuaram.²

Pronto para o pior,o japonês ligeiramente colocou a mão dele em uma maçaneta e dando mais pressão continuamente,abriu a porta.o que quer que ele estava esperando,ele não estava certamente pronto para o que ele boca caiu e seus olhos esbugalharam-se!Seu coração batia rápido e seu rosto esquentava!

Para sua má sorte,o corpo delgado começara a se espreguiçar.O menino estava mexendo, tentando livrar as mãos e as pernas que foram amarradas fortemente ao poste de cama. Cabelos brancos esparramaram-se por todo o travesseiro branco enquanto o seu dono movia sua cabeça para os lados tentando dizer algo, mas era incapaz devido a uma mordaça na boca olhos cinzentos eram escondidos debaixo de um lenço cor sangue. A camisa de Allen estava aberta e no tórax nu dele Kanda viu uma escritura feita com chantilly: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUU!"(N/T:Eu preciso traduzir?XDD Lavi ser foda è_é)

Allen não percebeu que alguém entrou no quarto e ainda tentou se livrar das amarras. Ele tentou tirar as mãos e as pernas incapaz de entender por que não conseguia ativar sua Inocência. Ele arqueou a parte de trás dele e fez um gemido insatisfeito,não sabendo o efeito que teve no menino mais alto. Kanda olhava como se não acreditasse no que via e depois de um tempo olhando ele sorriu maliciosamente e fechou a porta atrás de ,ele andou até à cama.  
"Quem diria?Eu nunca pensei que iria começar a gostar de presentes..."  
Yuu avançou e deixou a Mugen no chão(N/T:MY GOD!Yuu-chan deixou a sua amada Mugen no chão!O_o o que o amor não faz...;D) Hipnotizado, ele estava olhando para o menino que se debatia na cama. Ele queria saber como Lavi descobriu sobre sua...erm..."Pequena queda" pelo garoto amaldiç pensava que ninguém sabia...De qualquer modo-agora ele está no quarto dele...encima de sua cama... Debatendo-se e distribuindo sons interessantes...(N/T:õ_o? !Kanda safadeeenhooo DD) E desde que ele era o seu ' presente'".,Kanda não iria deixa0lo escapar tão facilmente.  
Yuu sentou-se no colchão ,deixando o menino reconhecer sua presenç gelou e começou a ficar bem vermelho. Kanda não se decidia o que fazer mas finalmente moveu sua mão à face do menino e deslizou os dedos em sua face. O menor se ruborizou mais e Yuu podia senti-lo tremendo. Ele tocou a mordaça na boca dele e acariciou lábios os inchados. Depois de um momento lutando com as fitas, ele tirou a mordaça da boca de Allen,permitindo-o respirar livremente.  
-K... K... Ka... Kanda?...- menino grisalho perguntou com a voz trêmula.  
-Sim?- Yuu respondeu com uma pergunta naquela voz baixa sensual.  
-Eu...Ano³...Você poderia me ajudar?Por favor?- Ele perguntou suplicando  
Kanda arrepiou-se, enquanto ouvia menino pleiteando. Ele ia o fazer implorar até mesmo mais...Só que por razões diferentes.  
-Kanda?- Allen perguntou confuso,ainda com a venda nos olhos... Talvez era melhor para ele... Pelo menos ele não pôde ver o desejo lascivo refletido nos olhos de Kanda que poderia tê-lo feito se ruborizar até a saboreou este momento e depois do que parecia em anos para Allen, respondeu:  
-Eu não pensaria isso.  
Apenas isso. Em uma voz tranqüila e fixa, observando a atraente visão embaixo de si. Ele esperou muito por isto...Muito tempo... E agora iria aproveitar o seu presente. Ele imergiu um dedo no chantilly do tórax de Allen, para ser exato-no segundo ' U' do seu nome escrito na pele do menino. Ele moveu dedo,pegando o máximo de chantilly que pôde e lambeu ,assistindo o calafrio que causou em Allen.  
-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO,KANDA?-o adolescente apavorado perguntou.  
+ Bem, até onde eu sei hoje é meu aniversário e você é meu presente de aniversário- Allen sem acreditar puxou asperamente o lenço ao redor dos pulsos- Assim... Eu penso que é bastante óbvio desfrutar meu presente...  
Kanda terminou a frase surrando no ouvido do menino. Isto era muito para o pobre Allen. Ele ofegou e parou qualquer movimento esperando pelo próximo movimento de Yuu(N/T:E vcs também né?XDDD). O japonês não o deixou esperar muito tempo. Ele moveu a face para baixo,e inalou o cheiro intoxicante da pele aquecida . Allen podia sentir um ar frio no tórax nu dele e gemeu humildemente. Kanda realmente gostou deste som e quis ouvir mais disto. Com as mãos dele em ambos os lados de Allen, ele abaixou a face dele um pouco e começou a lamber todo o chantilly. Ele não gostava de coisas doces mas...Esta situação era diferente, e o chantilly teve um gosto delicioso Allen surpreso ,inalou profundamente e arqueou-se em prazer. Vendo a impaciência do menino, Kanda o segurou firme,impedindo-o de se mover. Continuando o que ele começou, ele lambeu o chantilly, letra por já estava gemendo ruidosamente e estava chamando o nome de Kanda. Mas o japonês lembrou de todas as noites que ele passou sonhando com o garoto amaldiçoado e decidiu faze-lo sentir toda a luxúria e necessidade...E não como ele queria...  
Assim ele lambeu vagarosamente, fazendo Allen perder a insanidade lentamente.  
-Kanda... Kaaa... Kanda! Por favor! Ahhh...  
Mas Yuu não ia conceder este desejo.  
O chantilly já estava derretendo com o calor do menino,e Kanda lambia provocando-o. Ele quase estava terminando quando ele se encontrou com mamilo duro. Ele agarrou isto suavemente com os dentes dele e lambeu muito cuidadosamente.  
Allen já estava no uma voz rouca ele conseguiu dizer:  
-Kanda... Por favor!  
Novamente, Yuu ignorou o menino pleiteando.(N/T:To com pena dos leitores…).Ele lambeu o resto do chantilly e acariciou o outro mamilo que fez o menino clamar alto.  
Lambendo uma última vez, Kanda satisfeito se levantou da cama e olhou para baixo,vendo um menino ofegante.  
A respiração dele era rápida e irregular. Corpo estava coberto de suor e face avermelhada.  
" E este é só o começo " e Kanda sorriu maliciosamente.(N/T:Pobres leitores!)  
Ele pôs uma mão na perna de Allen e deslizou até as coxas do menino.  
Allen vacilou e chamou:  
-Kanda! Pare esta loucura! Me deixe ir! Kanda!  
Para falar a verdade Allen não queria que Kanda parasse mas... Ele estava confuso e queria ser liberto. Ele quis o japonês , mas com as mãos dele amarradas não havia muito que ele poderia fazer. Ele sentia vulnerável e aberto.(N/T:Aberto heim?;D)  
-Calado, moyashi! Ou eu o amordaçarei de novo! E acredite... Eu realmente não quero fazer isto.(N/T:E eu sou chapeuzinho vermelho,meu pai é o Bill Gates III e minha mãe a rainha da Inglaterra...¬¬) Mas, você tem uma voz agradável quando você está gemendo e está se contorcendo de prazer...  
-KANDA!  
O espadachim só riu perversamente e se apoiou no menino. Ele pôs ambas as mãos nas pernas de Allen e as separando, sentou entre elas.(N/T:Pq eu ouço os leitores gritando "aleluia!"?)  
Ele se abaixou e colocou ambas as mãos nos lados do tórax de Allen e pouco acima da face do menino. O menor ofegou,sentindo a respiração quente no seu rosto. Kanda sentindo tão perto, ele não pôde garganta estava seca e todas as palavras morreram,sentindo-o tão próximo. Kanda olha o menino muito cuidadosamente e depois de um momento se abaixou. Com a gorjeta da língua dele ele lambeu o lábio superior de Allen lentamente. Com a ponta da língua dele ele lambeu o lábio superior de Allen lentamente. O menino quase pulou de surpresa. Desejo queimado o corpo inteiro dele.  
Depois disso,Yuu mais uma vez provocou a sua presa provocando calafrios e fazendo-o gemer , impaciente, começou a mover sua cabeça para cima procurando mais contato. Mas Kanda era realmente cruel e se movia sempre que ele fazia isso.(N/T:Tadinho dos leitores...T_T) Novamente Kanda se abaixou, desta vez dando um selinho nos lábios aquecidos dele. Allen bravo fez som muito insatisfeito e quase capturou os lábios dele mas o japonês era rápido  
-Kaaaandaaa...- ele podia ouvir a necessidade na voz do menino,e quase o fez rir alto.  
Mas ele deu outro selinho,desta vez separando os lábios de Allen lambendo-os um pouco.  
-Kanda! - o corpo inteiro do menino estava se movendo, implorando por qualquer contato poderia concedeu este desejo e se moveu feliz contra o corpo dele,com uma lentidão torturante(N/T:Leitores,vcs estão bem?õ_o). O calor dos corpos se movendo era muito para Allen,que puxou grosseiramente os laços nas suas mãos.  
Kanda tocou com os dedos a boca macia de Allen e lambeu seus lá deus vários selinhos nos lábios macios do menino.  
Depois disso ele decidiu ir mais baixo com a doce tortura dele. Allen podia sentir seus lábios delicados na mandíbula e então no pescoço dele. Lá Kanda parou durante algum tempo. Ele achou o lugar onde uma batida do coração poderia ser sentida. Pelos lábios ele podia sentir o coração de Allen batendo forte e sangue o sangue correndo. Ele beijou aquele lugar e suavemente mordeu Quando ele ouviu um gemido,começou a chupar naquele mesmo lugar e beijou mais forte ,deixando uma marca escura na pele branca.  
-Ahhh... Kanda...  
O japonês moveu-se um pouco para cima e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha de Allen.  
-É YUU - ele disse e mordeu forte bastante para fazer o menino chorar ruidosamente e treme de dor e prazer.  
-Yuu... - ouvindo o próprio nome dele dito na voz de moyashi,cheia de luxúria estava aumentando o seu desejo. Ele arrebatou o pescoço de Allen mordendo e beijando violentamente.  
-Yuu! ! ! - o movia-se sensualmente embaixo de Kanda ,fazendo-o mais apaixonado.  
Mas logo ele recuperou o auto-controlee restabeleceu o velho plano. Respirando pesadamente, ele pairou sobre Allen com este mexendo o corpo.  
-Por favor... Yuu... Por favor...  
O japonês abaixou e lambeu o mamilo do menino. Beliscou,deixando a pele corada e deslizou para o estômago dele.(N/T:Leitores,vcs ainda estão vivos?) Lá,ele imergiu a língua dele no umbigo de Allen e o menino arqueou-se de prazer. Usando esta oportunidade, Kanda deslizou uma das mãos dele para debaixo de Allen e arranhou a parte de trás,deixando linhas vermelhas.  
-Aaa... AHHH... Yuu!  
Reagindo ao chamado do moyashi,ele moveu para cima, enquanto as mãos dele iam em direção oposta. Ele lambeu a bochecha de Allen e deslizou a mão nas calças dele apertando a bunda dele.  
O menino ronronou e esfregou-se contra menino mais alto. Segurando Allen,Kanda trouxe os corpos dele para perto, enquanto roçava seus quadris contra Allen. O menino era quase hiperventilava,mordendo os lábios até sangrar. Kanda lambeu o sangue vermelho que goteja e o beijou no continuou beijando-o até embaixo,para na beira da calça. Usando os dentes,ele abriu o zíper, e arrancou brutalmente a calça até onde pôde. Se lembrando que as pernas de Allen foram amarradas separadamente para cada lateral da cama e que também ele se sentou entre elas, ele não avançou muito.  
-Yuu... Please! Please! YUU!...  
Furioso ,ele alcançoua Mugen no chão e a pegou. Ele desembainhou a katana dele e com um único movimento cortou o material entre as pernas de a espada no chão,como se fosse um simples objeto,e não sua amada katana(N/T: =O Pobre Mugen...i.i). Ele retirou a calça de Allen e beijou a pele macia das coxas.  
O menino amaldiçoado estava no seu limite. Seus cabelos brancos estavam úmidos com o suor, enquanto aderiam à pele molhada e aquecida dele.  
Kanda arrebatou a pele branca como ele sempre quis. Porém os gemidos eram melhores que nos sonhos dele. A voz rouca de Allen. cheio de necessidade não cumprida era intoxicante.  
Kanda estava indo lentamente ao membro já endurecido do moyashi...  
Porém ele só lambeu a ponta da ereção de Allen e moveu-se com a estima para sua barriga.  
-YUUUUU! AHHHH! –o som muito insatisfeito veio da garganta de Allen.  
O exorcista com cabelo negro e brilhante desceu da cama e começou a se despir.(N/T:Que sacana!ò_ó)  
-O que é, moyashi?- Japonês perguntou em um tom zombeteiro. O adolescente de cabelo branco lutou com as suas amarras e gritou:  
-Volte aqui,seu filho da puta!(N/T:=O² Oh mai godi...O.o)  
Kanda parecia muito surpreso e divertido ao mesmo ISTO,ele não esperava. Ele terminou de se despir e sentou-se na extremidade da cama. Ele tocou os macios lábios de Allen com o polegar.E mais uma vez se surpreendeu quando Allen começou a lamber seu dedo e beijar-lo sensualmente. Ele o levou inteiro para a boca,chupou suavemente e até mesmo mordeu levemente. Kanda sentia o seu mebro endurecendo à uma visão assim,ele tomou o brinquedo novo de Allen ,que soltou um ronronando triste. Ele se apoiou nele e beijou sua bunda.  
Depois disso ele moveu-se e ficou entre as pernas do menino. Mas primeiramente... ele tirou algo da gaveta da cômoda. Ele sentou na cama e lambeu o estômago de Allen, enquanto brincava novamente com o umbigo garoto,só poderia gemer e implorar por mais. Finalmente Kanda abriu o tubo pequeno e colocou um pouco do creme nos dedos. Com mal reflitido nos olhos,ele se abaixou e lambeu a clavícula de Allen. Enquanto isso as mãos dele foram para baixo...  
-AHHH! –o menino sentiu o dedo frio e molhado dentro de si. Doeu um pouco e sentia-se realmente estranho ,mas depois de um tempo ele se acostumou a isto e o dedo trouxesse mais prazer que dor. Isso é, quando o segundo dedo uniu o primeiro. Eles se moviam e arrancavam gemidos isso, Kanda estava beijando e mordendo seus ombros e pescoç um terceiro dedo se moveu e Allen arquejava pesadamente. Mas quando ele estava começando a realmente desfrutar disto, os dedos foram retirados.  
Ele deixou sair um resmungo exigente que morreu na garganta dele quando sentiu algo apertando duro contra a sua entrada.  
Kanda olhou apaixonadamente para baixo. Ele agarrou as pernas dele e o moveu um pouco,assim eles estavam mais confortáveis. E então, com um empurrão lento ele entrou no corpo de Allen. O adolescente chorou de dor e alegria. Lágrimas salgadas molharam o lenço vermelho nos olhos dele.  
Finalmente dentro dele, Kanda parou durante um minuto. Allen estava ofegante e era impossível ele pensar racionalmente. Pra falar a verdade era impossível pensar em alguma coisa.  
Yuu moveu-se lentamente fazendo o menino ofegar pela sensaçã ele esatva quase fora,movia-se lentamente para dentro novamente. Ele fez isto alguns vezes mas Allen não pôde mais agüentar.

- MERDA, YUU! SÓ ME FODA DIREITO!(N/T:=O³)  
O membro de Kanda estava quase fora quando ele empurrou de repente grosseiramente. O menino estava lutando para aspirar ar. Feriu igual ao inferno mas estava pasmado. Outra estocada forte enviou ondas de dor luxuriosa que percorreu toda a sua espinha. Com outra estocada ele gritou,sentindo o corpo queimar. O toque de Kanda queimava na pele.A fricção entre seus corpos era quase impossível agü não podia acreditar que isto estava realmente acontecendo. Sua pele nua contra a de Yuu. O cheiro de estimulante que pendura no ar. O suor de Kanda que goteja nele e os lábios dele no corpo de estava tão bonito.  
Quando Kanda mordeu a mancha, Allen gritou. Era isto. Vendo isso, Yuu agarrou a ereção de Allen com uma mão e acariciou brutalmente.O menino estava perdido neste prazer e chamou o nome do amante novamente.  
Finalmente Kanda chegou ao limite e logo o Allen sentia o líquido quente derramando dentro do corpo dele. A sensação era tão incrível que ele molhou a ambos com um líquido branco pegajoso.  
Exausto,Kanda caiu em cima de Allen e ficou assim durante um minuto. Eles estavam respirando pesadamente e irregular. Yuu moveu-se de má vontade mas tinha algo a fazer. Ele se virou e desamarrou as pernas do moyashi. Depois disso virou ele e desamarrou as mãos dele. Sentindo-se muito satisfeito, mas quase morto, ele se deitou no lado de Allen e fechou os por um momento.  
Sentindo-se finalmente livre,Allen moveu os membros entorpecidos dele e virou-se para enfrentar Kanda que abriu os olhos dele ao movimento. O adolescente amaçdiõado tirou lentamente o lenço machando de lágrimas dos olhos fechados dele. Ele os abriu e Kanda pode ver esses orbes cinzas com paixão e lágrimas(N/T:O olho do Allen é azul,mas deixa queto =X),  
-Seu bastardo...-Allen sussurrou  
-O que é agora, broto de feijão? - Kanda perguntou abraçando o corpo pequeno e trazendo para si, mais uma vez.  
-Você ainda não me beijou - disse o adolescente e alcançou os lábios de Yuu. Kanda o beijou absorto e muito apaixonado. As línguas deles lutavam entre si. Kanda mordeu o lábio inferior de Allen que gemeu,arqueando para ter mais contato.O menino de cabelo branco agora podia usar suas mão,deixando marcas vermelhas bravas na pele do amante  
O beijo durou por muito tempo mas eles tiveram que se separar para eventualmente respirar. Mas assim que ambos recuperaram o fôlego, os lábios deles se encontraram novamente em uma dança luxuriosa.  
-Eu suponho que você esteja cansado? -Allen perguntou ironicamente entre os beijos.  
-Eu suponho que você também está... - Kanda respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.  
-Meu corpo inteiro dói por sua causa ! - e os virou de forma que ele estava em cima do amante dele.  
-O que você esperava que eu fizesse:? Você estava deitado na minha cama parecendo tão sensual...- : - as mãos dele deslizavam no corpo esbelto de Allen.  
-Você poderia ter me desamarrado! - disse Allen,beijando o pescoço de Kanda e mordendo forte.  
-Eu te desamarrei – e Yuu os virou,ficando por cima novamente.  
-DEPOIS!Você só me desamarrou depois! - ele tentou ficar por cima,mas Kanda não deixou.  
-Ah,convenhamos... Você fala como se não tivesse gostado... - ele disse com um sorriso e deu muitos beijos no tórax dele.  
-Eu... Eu gostei... Muito... - Allen falava com dificuldade, perturbado pelos lábios molhados de Yuu na sua pele. –Eu apenas... Eu queria...Tocar em você...E...  
-Nós podemos fazer isso de novo. Mas por agora, você está livre-Kanda o olhava para ele com curiosidade,e tirou o laço do cabelo de Kanda.  
-Você fica melhor assim.- ele disse enroscando os dedos no cabelo escuro sedoso.  
Kanda se abaixou e lentamente beijou o menino.  
-Eu quero você...Novamente...- Allen arrepiou-se,ouvindo estas sentia as mãos fortes o agarrando - E agora...A sua vontade...  
Kanda tentou virar o menino mas Allen lutava contra.  
-Ah,Não!NÃO! Eu quero te ver agora!  
-Vamos, moyashi! Você me verá bastante depois! Você me verá tanto agora,quanto pro resto da sua vida.  
-Meu nome é Allen! Yuu-chan! E eu quero te ver agora!  
Kanda parou por um tempo e se abaixou. Tremendo, o adolescente fechou os olhos quando sentiu o ar quente contra sua orelha.  
-Eu sei...Allen.  
E o beijou com todo seu amor e paixão.  
Depois disso...A briga pela posição continuou com tudo.

-Yuu..

-Hmm...  
-Eu esqueci de te dizer uma coisa.  
-O que é,Allen?  
-Feliz Aniversário...

¹Mas...

²Algumas malditas frases parecem estar traduzidas por um tradutor vagabundo,mas a tradução REALMENTE é esta...=/  
³"Ano" não tem tradução,usa-se isto para começar uma pergunta,quando você quer pedir alguma coisa.

**TERMINEI!MEU DEUS EU TERMINEI!  
**/me está comemorando  
Eu posso deixar meus agradecimentos?  
Primeiro ao Power Translator Pro versão coisa que me divertiu muito com suas traduções malucas...Ao povo da comu -man yaoi,que eu abusei,enrolando com essa fic por 6 meses...Me desculpe Hop,Luli,Juh,Karol,Jay,e todas as outras e outros pela minha demora...=/

Agradeço a todos que me agüentam(COITADOS!), e minha mãe por ter comprando meu pc... XDD

Até a próxima tradução!o/


End file.
